An Unexpected Journey
by UGCKileos
Summary: Leviath is a simple man who got caught on the wrong end of things. Now after an accident he has someone new in his life. Will he be able to protect and care for this new person, or will it lead to bigger consequences? This is a mix between Action and Romance!


Prologue

Standing Enovation

Leviath drew the bow string further back, making the bow creak in anticipation. His breath turned to ice as soon as it hit the cold evening air. He followed his finger to the point and waited for his breathing to fall into a normal pattern. In… out… release. He watched the arrow fly and hit the elk in the neck. It fell without a single sound. It was dead before it heard the arrow release. As Leviath started towards his fresh kill, he stopped to savor the moment. In the past few months he had gotten surprisingly skilled in archery. And it was starting to pay off. Literally. He had been making a deal with the local blacksmith, animal pelts for arrows and repairs. He was also selling the meat he got from hunting to the butcher for a fair price. Though keeping just enough to feed himself. It was a simple life.

While living in Whiterun had its advantages, it could be troublesome at times too. The city was constantly caught in-between a bloody civil war that seemed to have no winner. Leviath quickly lost himself in his thoughts while skinning the elk. He also lost his perception of the area around him. Not long afterwards, a hooded figure finally emerged from the dense underbrush. As Leviath finished up he went to reach for his knife. The hooded figure drew their bow and fired.

The arrow planted itself into the hilt of the small dagger sending it sprawling across the ground. Leviath spun around in surprise only to see another arrow notched and aimed at him.

"You move and your dead." The hooded figure spoke almost barely audibly. Leviath was worried at first. This was the end of him he thought. Leviath watched as the hooded figure started slowly around him. This was going to get bad, really quickly if he didn't do something. Leviath grinned and looked towards the hooded person.

"Where the hell in the Nine Divines have you been Theo?" The hooded figure hesitated and spun around to meet the would be attacker, if it wasn't a trick. Leviath launched himself at the intruder. Easily knocking them off their feet and onto the ground. _Hmm this man is light for an assassin. _As Leviath pulled another dagger from his boot he made one quick motion. The blade pierced trough the leather and into the skin of the attackers leg. It would have been just another person, another low life thief who didn't want to work honestly. Except what made this one different was the, pain induced, blood curdling, heart breaking wail of agony the came from the hooded figure. It wasn't just an assassin, it was a woman.

**I hope you guys liked this! This is my first story posted, so I took a big leap into it! I would appreciate any feed back or reviews. Also what do you think I should add in? I plan on adding contents from a few mods and I promise my chapters will be WAY longer then a few hundred words! Thank you! -JT**

Chapter 1:

A Stars Gaze

Leviath looked up at the stars as they gave false promises of security. A false idea of protection. For under the stars, anything could happen. As his mind wandered from this to that, he caught a glimpse of movement coming from the other side of the firepit. He sat up from his bedroll and watched the mysterious woman across from him. The fire spit and cackled throwing an warm orange glow onto the woman. At first he thought it was in his head, maybe he was imagining that she was moving. But as Leviath watched, the woman twitched again, rolled onto her side and let out a yelp of terror. He rushed over to her side, almost stepping in the fire in the hurry.

He leaned over her and spoke quietly, as to not startle her when she awoke. He gently rolled her back onto her back, she moaned lightly. _Well at least she is alive…_ He thought.

"Lass, I really need you to wake up. I can't have you dying on me." Leviath said. That was true, he had never killed a woman before. Plenty of men, but he always let the women go… Leviath realized that the woman's hood still covered most of her face. He slowly raised his hand up and grabbed the edge of the hood. Slowly, making sure not to cause any discomfort, he pulled back the hood. He stared in amazement. It was another nord! She had brownish hair and she was fair skinned too. He slowly laid the woman back onto the bedroll as gently as he could. Taking a step back and sat down with his knees in front of him. She was beautiful, he admitted that. But he couldn't help but wonder why this woman was way out in the hunting fields.

Leviath's thoughts were quickly broken as a loud moan came from the woman. He watched her try and sit up but quickly fell back onto the bedroll. She tried again but could only get herself far enough up to put her elbow underneath her. She looked around the small campsite but finally stopped when her eyes hit Leviath. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. As Leviath stood up he saw her start shaking. He forgot that he had his cloak around him. All she had was some light armor.

"By the Gods lass, I apologize for being rude." He said as he took off his cloak, leaning over handing it to her. Seeing him move towards her the woman quickly leaned away but whined in pain as she moved.

"Easy, your cold, please take this." Leviath said, once again extending the cloak. The woman hesitantly looked at him, then slowly her hand moved for the cloak. She finally grabbed it and pulled it around herself. It smelt… nice, and was surprisingly warm too.

"Th.. th.. thank you" she mumbled looking at him. Leviath nodded his head. When he looked back at the woman, she was looking around the camp more.

"I bet your hungry its been about a day since you've probably eaten anything." Leviath said standing up. She looked up at him with clear blue eyes. He was transfixed on her eyes. The stars were perfectly reflecting off of her eyes. Leviath turned around and quickly walked towards the red medium sized tent a few yards away.

The woman continued to look around the camp, taking in every little detail. Noting the somewhat smaller tent on the opposite side of the camp fire. She looked back at the man as he walked out of the tent behind her.

"Here you go, this should fill you up." He said. She looked up at the small wooden bowl he offered. She slowly took it and did a quick sniff. Gods did it smell delicious. She started to slowly eat the soup as the man sat down across the fire pit from her, and just looked at her.

Leviath looked at the woman. _Well, nows better then never… _He thought. _I need to find out who this woman is._

"My name is Leviath, and in case you don't remember, we had a bit of a scrap the other day, in which I proceeded to stab you in the leg." He said it slowly, but not slow enough to insult her. After taking a few more sips from the soup she replied.

'My name is Kara… and yes I remember what happened then, I wasn't attacking you. I was hoping you would run… so I could take the pelt and meat."

"That's understandable las- Kara. But why?" Leviath paused. " Do you have a family?" He asked hoping for more information. Kara looked at him with a somber expression.

"No… not since I was 18 at least…" She said barely audible to Leviath. " I shot at you so I could feed myself, so I could take the furs to sell…. I'm sorry… I didn't want to harm you…" She continued.

Leviath watched as Kara set the bowl to her side and began to weep into her arms. He moved towards her and slowly put his arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. It worked somewhat, she leaned into his chest and continued to cry. He just sat there holding her until cried herself to sleep. He slowly laid her down as her breathing fell into a deep constant pattern. He piled a few more furs on her and sat back on the log next to the fire. He was still pondering if meeting her was a good or bad thing. There was obviously a story behind Kara, and he wanted to know. Leviath felt that there was a certain obligation that he had to take. He had to watch over Kara, even though she only appeared a year or so younger then him.

**Whew! Finally got this chapter out! Thought about this just about all day and I was able to whip it out in about an hour! Anyways I really need some kind of feedback. Otherwise I might just keep taking a bad trail! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and how the next (obviously a continue of this one) should play out! Thanks! -JT **


End file.
